


Тени над Инстумом

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [15]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Туристические поездки расширяют кругозор и пробуждают страсть первооткрывателя. Однако не везде стоит побывать и не со всеми людьми познакомиться. Есть точки на карте, которые стоит обходить стороной.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Тени над Инстумом

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков ("Важный день").  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён ("Боги и звери"). Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения ("Необходимые жертвы").  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти.  
Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится ("Охотники за сокровищами"). Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне ("Обыкновенное мошенничество"). Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари ("Одиссея"). Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь ("Вечный победитель"). Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель ("Грехи отцов").  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти ("Сила слов").  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты ("Пир").  
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар ("Во имя прощения"). Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справиться с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая ("Зов"). На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.  
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится предводитель Крестоносцев, капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых Из Пепла начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно ("Ростки предательства").  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 – разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.  
В том же году Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются во владения Бледных Крестоносцев и берут управление над Бретанциной-III ("Ангел Смерти"). Народ феодального мира ликует возвращению защитников. Магистр космических десантников объявляет о проведении турниров и рассылает доверенных лиц во все крупные государства планеты. Самая большая неожиданность происходит в королевстве Куэс. В рыцарском турнире побеждает девушка, Энджел Грим.  
Флориан Дескин не прогоняет воительницу, несмотря на невозможность её перерождения в Ангела Смерти. Магистр видел Энджел во снах и уже приготовил для неё другую, но не менее важную роль в своих задумках.

561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу для капитула. Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Собирая осколки.  
Капитул берёт руководство над Бретанциной-III, феодальным миром субсектора Бритоль, сектора Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Народ ликует, по всей планете проходят турниры на право вступить в ряды Небесного Воинства.

584-592.М36  
Позиционная война.  
Мир-кузня Гот объявляет созвездие Щитоносца своими владениями. Возрождённые Из Пепла, подразделения скитариев и других вооружённых сил механикумов отнимают у орков один мир за другим. Империя Бладарабеллы сужается с каждым годом. Ангелы Смерти участвуют в абордажных операциях и уничтожают вражеских командиров на полях сражений, пока огненная буря из плоти, стали и микросхем очищает планеты от зелёной заразы. Немаловажную роль в разгроме орочьей империи играет дар предвидения Флориана Дескина, магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин – магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника, владыка Бретанцины,  
Сердце Льва – защитник капитула, Войско Дня,  
Дэй Ноф – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Болотная Жаба – реклюзиарх, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот – магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун – глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд – адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Птичьи Кости – маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес – маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш – капитан крейсера “Межзвёздный Скиталец”,  
Лина Кансе – старший канонир "Старого Сокола",  
Энджел Грим – победитель турнира Ангелов Смерти королевства Куэс,  
Дональд Грим – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III,  
Александр Тейлор – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-посланник, секутор, по совместительству командир почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант, по совместительству маршал пятой роты Возрождённых Из Пепла, Войско Ночи,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит, по совместительству боевой брат почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти – инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред – дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг – генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман – магос–ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот,  
Л-0-К – командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов – генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Елена Крюгер – комиссар-майор десантно–штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон – сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер – губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна – планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал – демонхост,  
Бафомет – высший демон,  
Тьма – демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье,  
Бхут – демон.

Тени над Инстумом

1  
Я вырос в обеспеченной семье. Пращуры занимались рыбной ловлей, и только дедушка по материнской линии решил изменить судьбу. Он стал торговать на бирже, каким-то чудом выжил среди воротил рынка полезных ископаемых и заработал целое состояние, а потом бесследно пропал. Очень удачно для родственников, не так ли?  
Родители никогда в жизни не работали, но я решил повторить путь уважаемого предка и взялся за дело совершенно иное: пересёк врата храма Омниссии и стал служить подмастерьем машиновидцев. Обучение давалось легко, и на меня возлагали большие надежды. Перед тем как получить звание техножреца, я выпросил месяц отпуска, чтобы попрощаться с мирской жизнью. Отправился в путешествие по местам, где когда-то жили предки. Я начал приключения с платформы Туматауэнг. Милое место. Единственное "но": невероятное количество солдат ополчения. Как мне объяснили, столпотворение бравых вояк связывали с действиями воинского культа "Пир Акул".  
Кот из дома, мыши в пляс. После ухода Ангелов Смерти в Портиспании произошёл настоящий расцвет всякой еретической мрази. Кровожадные варвары разорили несколько поселений, но в конце концов нашли покой на дне Океана после подрыва платформы "Тафириматеа".  
Никто не обещал, что подобные события не повторятся, поэтому губернатор не рисковал и перевёл несколько полков сюда. Всё бы ничего, но солдатня сходила с ума от безделья и не держала языки за зубами. Меня, человека от которого будет зависеть процветание планеты, оскорбили!  
В итоге я пополнил словарный запас новыми ругательствами, а потом отправился на платформу Инстум, где родился дед.

2  
Космическая тьма затопила мир вокруг. Северные буйные ветра перегоняли стада туч, которые закрывали грузными телами звёзды. Буря колыхала Океан и вздымала волны невероятных размеров, которые грозили даже парящему вертолёту. Кроме меня на борту машины, сражавшейся с ураганом, опасались за жизни ещё почти сотня пассажиров: работники нефтяных скважин, глубоководные шахтёры, рыбаки. Все они возвращались после отдыха, и только небольшая группа людей на борту рейса AN-471 летела домой и удивляла спокойствием. Они поглядывали в иллюминаторы выпученными глазами и время от времени разговаривали друг с другом грубыми, малопонятными голосами. Крупные губы расходились и сходились вновь, из-за чего я стал сравнивать их владельцев с рыбами, которых бросили на дно корабля после отлова.  
– Советую не сверлить их взглядом, – заметил сосед. – Инстумцы очень недружелюбны.  
– Спасибо за совет, мистер...  
– Мистер Рич, – мужчина с большим носом, хитрым прищуром и широкой улыбкой на лице сотворил знамение аквилы. – Конрад Рич, младший управляющий сетью гостиниц "Топхил".  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Рич, – я тоже сложил руки в приветственном знаке. – Григорий Агирш, турист и бездельник сейчас, механикум уже через двадцать два дня.  
– Поразительно! Из всех чудесных мест, которыми так богата наша планета, вы выбрали самую непроглядную дыру!  
– В этой "дыре" родился мой дедушка.  
– Прошу прощения, – улыбка на лице мистера Рича не исчезла, а преобразилась: стала ещё более обезоруживающей.  
– Я путешествую по знаковым для семьи местам, – сказал я.  
– Видимо, с тех времён что-то здорово изменилось, потому что я не видел в Инстуме ни красивых мужчин, ни очаровательных женщин. Трон, местных улыбаться не заставишь, они против простейшей вежливости!  
– А зачем вы летите на Инстум?  
– В представительстве "Топхил" на платформе исчез управляющий и официантка. Наверняка сбежали, любовнички, захватив с собой все наличные. Очень жаль, что в ряды компании порой проникают откровенные воры!  
– Управляющего вижу, а где официантка?  
– Начальство посчитало, что стоит нанять обслугу на месте, – усмехнулся мистер Рич. – Может быть, так даже лучше. С этими "крокодилами" любовь не замутишь!  
Мы посмеялись, и Конрад протянул визитную карточку с изображённой спиралью, которая закручивалась за надписью "Топхил".  
– Выбор небольшой: спать на улице или прийти к нам, но я всё равно подбодрю вас тем, что поселю в лучшем номере! – мистер Рич подмигнул мне.  
– Благодарю, – я повертел в руках кусочек пластика и убрал во внутренний карман куртки.  
Я вздрогнул, когда заметил, что ближайшая "рыба" прислушивалась к нашей беседе сквозь рёв двигателя и свист винтов, что разрезали тучи. Я встретился с ним взглядом и похолодел – настолько безжизненными показались мне глаза жителя Инстума.  
"Точно кукла!" – я сжал в кармане маленькую иконку Бога Машины и помолился о покровительстве.

3  
Я ступил на решётчатую поверхность океанической платформы, одной из тысяч поселений разбросанных по бескрайнему Океану Портиспании. Солнце ещё не осветило пурпурным сиянием громаду чёрного металла, которую окружали тёмные, беспокойные воды.  
Первое впечатление: похоже, никто здесь не ведёт ночную жизнь. Фонари висели погашенными даже в той части платформы, которая предназначалась для промышленных работ. Освещалась только посадочная площадка. Будь на моём месте инспектор по технике безопасности, уже завтра руководитель объекта покинул бы пост и отправился в тюрьмы за грубейшее нарушение.  
Я достал планшет и сверился с картой. Путешествую без поклажи, поэтому заселюсь ближе к концу дня. Здесь и сейчас я хотел бы встретить рассвет.  
Путеводная звезда – точная госпожа. Появилась в строго отведённое время и озарила фиолетовым сиянием надвигавшиеся на платформу высокие волны. Природа покрывала унылый городок новой глянцевой краской. Я простоял на посадочной площадке почти полчаса, любуясь красотой, а потом отправился пиктографировать окрестности.  
Я пошёл в порт, чтобы посмотреть на то, что дедушка бросил и не прогадал.  
В доках матросы уже готовили три ржавых посудины к плаванию. Лупоглазые страшилища сперва не обращали на меня внимания, но потом стали огрызаться, когда подходил ближе с пиктоаппаратом. Вспомнив о солдатских шуточках, я решил не испытывать судьбу и отправился гулять вдоль причала. Когда проходил мимо придорожной закусочной, из неё вышел человек, от вида которого я обомлел. Бородатый старик в грязной бескозырке, рваном бушлате и поношенных сапогах. Приятная неожиданность в другом – он улыбался! Первый счастливый человек Инстума присосался к горлышку пивной бутылки, и его кадык задвигался как второе сердце. Спустя миг старик оторвался от напитка богов и громко рыгнул.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Григорий Агирш! – представился я. – Похоже на Инстуме туго с улыбками, потому что вы первый обладатель выражения лица отличного от беспредельной тоски.  
– А?!  
– Ну, словно война или бедствие какое приключилось. Все ходят с грустной миной на лице.  
– Агирш, говоришь? Знавал я одного Агирша.  
"Повезло!"  
– Его случайно не Абед звали? – спросил я.  
– Он самый, молодой человек. Расскажу, что смогу, но, сразу предупреждаю, я голоден как орк и пью как утопленник, ха-ха!  
Мы зашли внутрь кабака: шесть небольших столиков, явно обделённых вниманием официантов, полы, которые не мыли, наверное, с открытия заведения, вонь тухлой рыбы.  
– Бутылку амасека, пожалуйста! – старик перегнулся через стойку и схватил вожделенный напиток.  
Бармен-"рыба" взялся было за ружьё, но мой новый знакомый сказал:  
– Он платит.  
Я положил на стойку банковскую карту. Бармен нехотя, но убрал оружие.  
– Так что вы хотели узнать, молодой человек?  
– Расскажите о себе, о городе, о моём дедушке... пожалуйста.  
– Хм... с чего бы начать... – старик задумчиво расчесал бороду. – Меня зовут Дезок Налле. В молодости я, как и твой родственник, рыбачил. Хороший улов: хватало и на жизнь, и на продажу, – старик махнул первую рюмку амасека. – А! Хорошо пошла! – Он бросил ненавистный взгляд на пустую стойку. – Похоже, обслуживания не дождёшься!  
Дезок поднялся, прошёл в дальний конец заведения и вытащил из холодильника несколько пакетиков вяленой рыбы, один из которых тут же вскрыл и набил содержимым рот. Когда он, наконец, прожевал, то запил завтрак ещё одной рюмкой.  
– Так, на чём я остановился? – старик потерял нить, поэтому проговорил следующее. – Советую как можно меньше общаться с местными. Живу здесь меньше года, но ты не представляешь, как они уже надоели! Был бы моложе – перебрался куда-нибудь подальше!  
– Погодите. Вы же говорили, что выросли здесь!  
– Я не соврал. Произошло одно неприятное событие, из-за которого я вынужден был уехать из Инстума. В 560-ом году... или в 561-ом – не помню точно – случился взрыв на платформе. Утечка прометия погубила живность на многие километры вокруг. Тогда десятки поселений перешли на консервированную пищу. Работа в шахтах застыла, завод встал, рыбы нет. Тогда я записался добровольцем в СПО, и меня приняли, несмотря на возраст! Вот так мне иногда везёт! Я покинул Инстум, хотя твой дед уговаривал остаться. Он рассказывал, что нашёл выход и познакомился с теми, кто поможет преодолеть бедствие.  
Бармен снова появился в зале и принялся неторопливо протирать стаканы.  
– Попутешествовал на несколько жизней вперёд, переплыл Океан, сражался с пиратами, много чего повидал! За погибших товарищей! – Дезок опрокинул ещё стопку, зажмурился и выдохнул. – Когда стукнуло семьдесят… ах-х-х... демобилизовался, вернулся в Инстум и... – старик сел поближе и зашептал. – Я, конечно, готовился... ик... к тому, что город изменится, но не настолько! Я людей не узнаю, хотя... ик... отлично помню, как они выглядели! Да вот, к примеру, ублюдок за барной... ик... стойкой. У него на рубашке бейдж с фамилией Марш, но... ик... эти люди были голубоглазы и светловолосы. И так весь город! Будто женщины Инстума... ик... в едином порыве согрешили с трюкачом из цирка уродов... прости меня Император! Ик! – Старик дрожал и его страх был заразителен. – Проклятье, я пытался найти старых приятелей, но ни один из них... ик... не покидает дома! – по морщинистой щеке Дезока пробежала слеза. – Их отпрыски отвечают одинаково: "Плохое самочувствие"! Прикинь! Самочувствие плохое! Ик! У всех подряд!  
Старик наклонился к самому моему уху:  
– Но что самое страшное, за год в Инстуме никто не умер. Я в крематории работаю и со временем... ик... понял, что даже ходить туда не надо: заказчиков нет и не будет!  
– Выметайтесь отсюда! – бармен ударил кулаком по стойке.  
Я хотел расплатиться, но "рыба" бросила мне карту в лицо, а потом направила двуствольное ружьё. Я вылетел на улицу и побежал в гостиницу.  
"Дождусь следующего рейса и прочь отсюда! Сумасшедшие!”

4  
Я прошёл вестибюль "Топхила" и несколько раз нажал на старинный золочённый звонок на стойке обслуживания. Администратор всё не появлялся, поэтому я стал осматривать обстановку вокруг.  
"Топхил" даже в вонючей дыре Инстума оставался верен себе: образ старинной роскоши, который прятал дары Омниссии под досками искусственной древесины, медными деталями и золотистым свечением ламп.  
Наконец, появился служащий, такой же лупоглазый и лысоватый громила, разве что ещё бледнее обычных "рыб".  
– Мистер Конрад Рич обещал подготовить лучший номер для Григория Агирша.  
– Мистер Рич не работает у нас, – ответил администратор, и глазом не моргнув.  
– Как так?!  
– Руководство подыскало для мистера Рича более подходящее его талантам место, – управляющий улыбнулся, но лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Я окоченел от вида острых зубов.  
– Так чем я могу помочь? – спросил администратор.  
– Мне... мне нужна комната!  
– Конечно, мистер Агирш. "Топхил" всегда выручает!  
Я получил ключ и поднялся наверх. Первым делом вскрыл электронный замок двери, прочёл молитву Омниссии, заблокировал контакты сигнализации и закоротил цепи. Окна я перекрыл шкафами, узнал о завтрашнем рейсе и остаток дня провёл в молитвах.  
Я проснулся глубокой ночью – кто-то шуршал у двери. Никогда даже не подозревал, что моей жизни что-то будет угрожать! Я не исследователь глубин космоса и не командир макроклады скитариев, а простой машиновидец. Самое опасное в такой должности – вышедший из строя сервитор, но, похоже, я ошибся. Сильно ошибся, когда прилетел сюда.  
За дверью раздались голоса. Нет, скорее рычание или даже кваканье! Я, стараясь не шуметь, подошёл к двери и приложил ухо к поверхности из искусственной древесины. Голоса затихли, и в следующее мгновение всего в каком-то сантиметре от носа лезвие топора прошло сквозь полотно и высунулось наружу. Я взвыл как резаный и начал судорожно двигать кровать через всю комнату, чтобы забаррикадироваться. После схватился за голову и начал соображать, как выбраться, пока дверь не обратили в щепки. Повалил шкаф, вышел на балкон и посмотрел вниз.  
Гостиница располагалась на отметке "+45,6". Если промахнусь в прыжке, то костей уже не соберу!  
Однако другого выхода не было. Я поднялся на поручни, выпрыгнул, зацепился рукой за карниз, подтянулся, разбил окно и влез внутрь.  
"Ого! На что только не способен человек!"  
Покинул пустую комнату и подбежал к распределительному щиту на этаже. Мыслил я как никогда ясно. Открыл щиток, отвернулся и закоротил жилы приходящего силового кабеля, отключив свет во всем здании вплоть до вводного устройства. Потом затаился в темноте. Громилы подбежали к щиту, осмотрели почерневшие жилы и разошлись искать вредителя. Я прокрался обратно в свою комнату, впопыхах оделся, схватил сумку с вещами и вышел вон. Хотел вернуться на посадочную площадку и дождаться вертолёта, но стройный план обрушился одновременно с ошеломительной болью, которая поразила затылок, а потом бросила во тьму.

5  
Очнулся я прикованный цепями к стене посреди пыльной тюремной камеры. Напротив точно в таком же положении лежал мистер Рич с посиневшим от побоев лицом. Я дотронулся до затылка, волосы слиплись от крови.  
– Ублюдки обнаглели! Им это с рук не сойдёт! – прохрипел Конрад. – Меня будут искать!  
Раздался скрип несмазанных дверных петель, и между камер выросла громада арбитра. Он вошёл в камеру к мистеру Ричу и с размаха опустил дубинку на голову моего товарища по несчастью. Конрад вскрикнул и потерял сознание, истекая кровью. Арбитр вернулся только через час, но уже с подкреплением.  
– Возьми его! – прорычала держиморда и указала дубинкой на безвольное тело мистера Рича.  
С меня сняли цепи, и я поднял Конрада на ноги. Он бредил, мне пришлось буквально тащить его, чтобы не получить дубинкой по спине от замыкающих охранников.  
Нас отвели на капище ложных богов. Оно представляло собой круглый зал с каменным алтарём посередине. Под решётчатым полом плескалась вода. Стены и потолок украшали богопротивные гравюры, которые изображали невообразимых бесформенных чудовищ, которые поднимались из воды.  
Громилы вырвали мистера Рича из моих рук и положили на алтарь.  
"Пресвятая Омниссия, спаси и сохрани шестерёнку свою от осквернения. Пошли на еретиков кару свою неумолимую, чтобы выгорели их схемы, лопнули клапаны и окислились аккумуляторы. На тебя одну уповаю!"  
Арбитры схватились за решётку пола и приподняли створки. Появился Он.  
Отвратительный мутант, обнажённый и облепленный кораллами.  
В перепончатых руках страшилище сжимало кинжал и связку рыболовных крючков. На шее чудовища я разглядел жабры. Вечно открытые белесые глаза заколдовывали, а кривые острые клыки в пасти ужасали. Он прикрикнул на арбитров, и те приковали Конрада к алтарю. Затем начались песнопения, и кровь застыла в жилах то ли от чуждости гортанной речи, то ли от произнесённых страшных слов. Когда культисты закончили приготовления, началось жертвоприношение.  
Я опустил голову, но тюремщик ударил меня в живот, а потом схватил за подбородок и заставил смотреть. Чернокнижник сделал надрез под челюстью Конрада и воткнул крючки. Чудовище стало стягивать кожу с головы мистера Рича. Бедняга так истошно кричал, что я чуть с ума не сошёл. Когда чернокнижник заплатил кровавую дань ложным богам, то воскликнул:  
– Ай'а к'нарк Дагон!  
Я будто бы провалился в глубокие воды Океана. Плыл и не чувствовал необходимости дышать. Меня охватил восторг при виде невообразимо широкой впадины внизу. Оттуда поднималось исполинское чудовище.  
Нет.  
Древний Бог, неуязвимый и всесильный. В его дыхании сгорают, а во взгляде растворяются. Я желал упасть на колени, но не мог, поэтому просто плыл навстречу левиафану. В моих ушах звучала чарующая мелодия глубоководных колоколов, а сердце переполнилось любовью и готовностью к самопожертвованию. Однако потом что-то изменилось. Чудовище распахнуло пасть с многочисленными челюстями и проревело.  
Морок проходит. Я просыпаюсь и прославляю Омниссию Всепобеждающую. Я – хороший техножрец, даже издали узнаю такой приятный сейчас гром болтеров и рёв цепных мечей. Громилы переглядываются, но сделать ничего не успевают: на капище врывается благословенный Императором Ангел Смерти в звериной маске и серых доспехах, которые усеивали зазубренные крюки. Десятки "рыб" уже отдали головы, чтобы украсить броню великана, и я не мог нарадоваться тому, что возмездие настигло столь многих. Огонь болтера превращает арбитров-предателей в фарш, истекающий кровью.  
– Н'гха хлиргх! – кричит чернокнижник, и капище погружается в туман.  
Облако, которое окутало зал, настолько плотное, что я едва двигаю руками. Мутант разбегается и прыгает на Ангела Смерти. Однако герой схитрил и только притворился ошеломлённым. Кровожадно воет цепной топор, и уже спустя мгновения космический десантник насаживает голову мутанта на крюк у левого наплечника, на котором красовался знак капитула: окутанное пламенем цветущее дерево. Туман рассеивается.  
Ангел Смерти остановился у воды и вытащил из креплений наспинного ранца доселе незамеченный мной телепортационный маяк. Антенна раскрылась веером, шаровые молнии разбежались по залу, а потом на зов явились терминаторы. Все в чёрных доспехах, но с разным оружием в руках. Самый высокий сжимал в руках молот, череполикий воин поигрывал алебардой, а Ангел Смерти в бледной маске сверкал копьём.  
Когда подошло подкрепление, весь отряд бесстрашно ринулся в подводное царство, чтобы очистить мир от ложных богов и отвратительных мутантов.  
В тот день я понял, что истинный Бог всегда помогает праведникам.

6  
Теперь я чаще принимаю ванну. Врачи посоветовали мне съездить в санаторий. Они исцелили мои телесные раны, но спокойствие вернуть не в силах.  
Каждую ночь я снова плыву под толщей Океана и стремлюсь, но никак не могу достичь впадины, храма, в котором обитает Дагон.  
Кажется я знаю, куда исчез мой дед.  
У меня выпали волосы, я исхудал, глаза поблекли и округлились, но я не страшусь перемен.  
Это благословение.  
Истинный Бог всегда помогает праведникам.

7  
Море стихло, а культ последователей Дагона прекратил существование.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла очистили платформу Инстум от мутантов и разрушили подводный город так, что воды побагровели от пролитой крови чудовищ. Дагон, к счастью или на беду, не стал помогать своим рабам и не показался, когда подрывали храмы в его честь. Жив или мёртв, спит на дне морском или скрывается среди звёзд, всего этого Сангвиний не знал.  
Провидец не волновался о древних богах. Его заботили агенты Инквизиции, которые должны были решить, стоит ли Портиспания времени на расследование или же ей грозит Экстерминатус, так как еретическая болезнь поразила тело общества от макушки до пят.  
Изящная "Аквила" приземлилась на посадочную площадку неподалёку от изуродованных тел мутантов, которых Сердце Льва велел выложить в форме имперского двуглавого орла. Искусство потребовало сил и времени: далеко не все тела подходили для перетаскивания, но три сотни более менее целых трупов Возрождённые смогли набрать.  
Из челнока спустились двое: инквизитор и дознаватель. С первым Сангвиний был мало знаком, а со второй дружил. Инквизитор Ордо Еретикус надвигался грозно, а дознаватель следовала тенью. Воительница в громоздких силовых доспехах, украшенных печатями чистоты и знаками инквизиции, остановилась перед провидцем. Она сняла шлем, и сияние Путеводной коснулось широкого треугольного лица с большим ртом и носом, пересечённого уродливыми рубцами, коснулось седых коротко стриженных волос, коснулось бесчувственных линз имплантатов. Сангвиний почуял едва слышимый запах алкоголя и наркотических веществ, которые, может быть, не уловил бы обычный человек.  
– Приветствую в Портиспании, инквизитор д'Туиред. Я – Сангвиний, провидец и представитель капитула, – космический десантник сложил руки в аквилу. – Надеюсь, вам понравился натюрморт, который написали Возрождённые, – Сангвиний указал рукой на тела еретиков.  
– Где Дескин? – прохрипела Морриган прокуренным голосом.  
– Магистр залечивает раны после осады, инквизитор, – Сангвиний старался быть вежливым.  
Приказ есть приказ.  
– И какого чёрта я должна общаться с тобой?!  
– Я – участник событий в Инстуме. Благодаря эйдетической памяти и поглощению разума членов культа, я – превосходный свидетель!  
– Ха! Похоже Флориан зазнался настолько, что уже не желает иметь дел ни с кем кроме Капэти, – инквизитор протянула руку в сторону, дознаватель вложила в неё зажжённую сигару. – Что ж привет ему от Великого Инквизитора.  
– Я обязательно передам его магистру, госпожа Д'Туиред, – поклонился Сангвиний.  
– Ну что ж, – Морриган затянулась сигарой и выпустила сизое дурманящее облако. – Пошли, покажешь и расскажешь, что тут у вас происходило.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – Сангвиний задержался только на миг перед тем, как отправиться показывать инквизитору Инстум.  
Ровно мгновение понадобилось, чтобы подмигнуть дознавателю, которая ответила лёгкой улыбкой.  
Высокая, статная девушка лет двадцати пяти, с тёмно-синими глазами и орлиным носом последовала за Сангвинием и Морриган Д'Туиред. За старым другом и за объектом влияния.


End file.
